


snap

by kalypsobean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandal_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandal_aria/gifts).



There's this other thing, a slimy, cold feeling that lurks beneath everything, that rears up as people start to _see_ him, speak to him, wave, smile. As sometimes people blush and look away, or look him up and down, making it obvious what they're thinking. It makes him want to go back, to hide in his apartment and never come out.

He just can't imagine that - it's alien, a thing he doesn't understand or want or need.

But when Noctis slings an arm around his shoulders, everything just falls into place. He doesn't need to be anything else; he belongs.


End file.
